ABSTRACT The Translational Genomics, Bioinformatics and Biostatistics Core (TGBBC) will provide CARES-CHD investigators with a seamless data pipeline for genomics studies and sophisticated data science support at all stages of research. In the spirit of Core integration to enhance research support (see Biospecimen/Pathology Core), this Core will be formed by the union of two existing shared resources: the Translational Genomics Core, directed by Dr. Jovanny Zabaleta, and the Bioinformatics and Data Science Services Center (BDSSC), directed by Dr. Hicks. As for the Biospecimen/Pathology Core, we envision centralizing requests for information, services and appointments with Core personnel through the implementation of the SPARC (Services, Pricing and Application for Research Centers) portal. SPARC is currently utilized by all the Cores of the LACaTS consortium, for which Dr. Miele leads the Biomedical Informatics Core. The TGC is already linked to the BDSCC by a high-speed data pipeline. The BDSCC offers a broad array of data science services that go beyond genomic data analysis to assist investigators at all stages of project development and implementation, including study design, data management, database curation, data interpretation and visualization. The TGBBC Core will be dedicated to CARES-CHD Projects and Developmental Research Projects, under the coordination of Dr. Miele, who already serves as senior mentor for the TGC and is Dr. Hicks' Department Head. Our overarching goal is to support the performance of high-quality translational research, utilizing state of the art genomics, bio-informatics and biostatistics. This multi-disciplinary Shared Resource will interact with each of the main Projects and the Developmental Projects.